One Last Visit
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: The war has ended, but Remus is alone with a crying baby. Can one last visit save him? Based on No One Is Alone and Finale/Children Will Listen(part 1) from Into The Woods


It's no secret that I love musicals.

So, here we go again.

* * *

Remus paced, Teddy in his aching arms, but Teddy would not-or could not- sleep. It had been four days since the battle that left Remus a widowed father, and he hadn't slept.

His injuries had been minor, compared to others, but with a lack of sleep, the aches and pain weren't going anywhere any time soon. He hadn't even known she was there, at the battle, until Bill and Charlie Weasley brought her body into the Great Hall during the hour of peace.

And he broke.

He considered running, Teddy would be okay with Andromeda. He considered even the horrific thought of taking his own life. But then, an hour after Voldemort's defeat, Andromeda had shown up after getting a message from Kingsley- searching for her daughter and son in law- Teddy in her arms.

She hadn't cried when she saw her daughter's body, but she tried to comfort Remus who was a wreck. Remus had taken Teddy, and the contact with his son seemed to make the decision for him- this was his son, he wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't until they got home that Andromeda broke down, managing to break three vases, four plates and an old teapot in her grief. And Remus understood further, he wasn't just staying for Teddy- Andromeda needed him too. They'd need each other, it was clear.

That morning, at Tonks' funeral, Harry had slipped something into Remus' hand.

"I'll get it from you in two days." He had whispered, disappearing into the crowd that was leaving the cemetery. Remus hadn't looked at the item until he got home, and at first he hadn't been sure what it was.

He shifted Teddy, taking the stone from his pocket. He turned it thrice, and waited. At first, he thought nothing had happened.

"Wotcher, Remus." A voice said from behind him.

He turned, and there she was. She looked like the Tonks he had met a few years before, in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Dora." Remus said, his voice breaking a bit. "I miss you."

"I miss me, too." She said with a small grin. "You know I love you."

"I know, and I love you too- but I can't do this-"

"Yes, you can." She said firmly. "Remus, I know I shouldn't have gone, I wish I hadn't. And I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." Remus said. "I understand why you went, I should have never asked you to stay home. I- just- what about Teddy?"

"He'll miss me, I'm sure. But Remus, you can do both. You can be _both_ a mother and father for him. He'll need it." She said gently. "And as Sirius said, the ones we love-"

"Never truly leave us." Remus said, he tightened his grip on the stone. If he never let go, she would never go-

Tonks smiled sadly. "Remus, I can't stay."

"I don't want you to go."

"I won't be gone. Look around Remus. I'm here, even if you can't see me all the time." She said.

Teddy was grasping Remus' robes in chubby fingers, starting to cry again.

"Just calm him, Remus." She said quietly. "You can do it-"

"But alone?" Remus asked, unsure. "Without _you_?"

"Sometimes people have to leave, Remus. But I'm not gone for good, I'll always be with you."

"Dora-"

"Tell him a story. One about a pink haired witch, a werewolf and a troll umbrella stand." She said. "Tell him everything, Remus. How we met, how we fell in love, everything, Remus."

"I don't want you to leave."

"No one leaves for good, Remus. You'll see me again." She said. "But not through the stone, Remus. Return it to Harry."

"But how can I see-"

"You can see me in Teddy, in Mum, even in the burn marks on the kitchen wall. I'm here, Remus." She promised. She stepped forward, looking at Teddy. "Make sure he knows I love him."

"He'll know, I promise." Remus said.

"I love you."

Remus nodded, it was time. "I love you too." He said quietly, closing his eyes and then he released the stone, letting it hit the floor. And she was gone when his eyes opened.

He sank into the rocking chair, Teddy still crying lightly.

"How about a story, then." Remus said quietly. "There was once a pink haired witch..."


End file.
